The ability to easily communicate on a global scale has made it possible for businesses of all sizes to operate on an international, if not global basis. The Internet has made electronic business a reality, creating opportunities previously unavailable to all but the largest businesses. However, doing business on an international level also presents challenges. For example, it is often necessary to communicate across a number of different languages. Examples of such communications include internal communications, external communications, product information, sales training, sales aids, packaging information and advertising. Thus while it is easier than ever to present a message anywhere in the world, it is not easy to make that message understood.
As a result, there is a need in the art for the present invention.